Conventionally, SAN environment may comprise a plurality of hosts, a fabric and an array (data storage subsystems), and there may be multiple physical paths or buses, to each data storage subsystem. These paths may be typically managed by a multipath software or multipath application, which may form a part of a SAN environment.
PowerPath conventionally is a host-based software for data path management, recovery and optimized load balancing. A host-based software, such as PowerPath, may typically automate, standardize and optimize data paths in a virtual setting, a physical setting and/or a cloud settings to deliver peak availability and performance. A host-based software, such as PowerPath, may allow users to meet lofty service levels with efficient application performance, and may be available for a number of operating systems.